


Don't You Wonder?

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames briefly questions reality after Inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Post-Movie  
> Prompt: "Get the fuck over here."

“Get the fuck over here,” Arthur said in a soft tone that completely betrayed his choice of words. He smiled, lopsided and sleepy, eyes half closed, and palm outstretched over the sheets lazily with fingers slightly curled. 

How could Eames say no to that? He stepped over, taking Arthur’s hand in his own, warm from sleep circulation. Rubbing a thumb over the bones of Arthur’s wrist, Eames sat down on the bed, hips angled so his feet were off the bed but he could lean over Arthur.

“You know you look absolutely angelic when you sleep?” 

Arthur snorted, and then sighed when Eames pressed his thumb harder, massaging the palm of his hand. “It’s late,” he said after a few moments.

Eames hummed in agreement. “Just tying up a few loose ends.”

Arthur shifted, rolling onto his side to curl around Eames’ body. “I still can’t believe we did it,” he murmured against Eames’ thigh. Eames stroked a hand down Arthur’s spine, pushing the sheet lower to expose more of Arthur’s bare skin.

"Cobb said that you didn't think it could be done."

"I didn't," Arthur replied, his brows knitting together. 

"And yet, here we are." Eames bent down to kiss and Arthur rolled to meet him.

"And what are we going to do next?" Arthur asked, rubbing his hand down Eames' arm from where it had landed on his shoulder. Eames smiled and pushed Arthur's loose hair off his forehead.

"Whatever we want."

Arthur smiled at that. Flipping back onto the bed, he wriggled his way towards the head of it. "First thing I want, Mr. Eames, is for you to fuck me."

Eames laughed. Arthur looked amazing, beautiful and more relaxed than he had in years. It didn't seem real, having him here. Then the fear, the doubt after dropping down so far and under and so close to losing themselves swelled inside him. He shoved his hand into his pocket, feeling for his poker chip, assuring himself of reality.

"Hey," Arthur urged, grabbing Eames' knee to ground him. "We're here. This is real."

"Don't you wonder, though?" Eames asked, running his fingers over the grooved edge of his chip. Arthur smiled sadly at him.

"Every day." Then Arthur tugged Eames on top of him, kissing him so deeply it was like he was trying to consume him whole, and it cleared all other thoughts from Eames' head.


End file.
